1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns flashlights and is particularly directed to a flashlight having multiple light sources that are electronically controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional flashlights are simple mechanical devices that include a battery compartment, a single light bulb and a switch for opening and closing the electrical circuit between the battery and the light bulb. However, some conventional flashlights include multiple light bulbs and have a switch with additional contact positions to accommodate such multiple light bulbs.
For instance, a flashlight with two bulbs might include a switch with three positions (e.g., an off position, a position in which only the first light bulb is illuminated and a position in which only the second light bulb is illuminated). In such a case, the middle position is usually the off position, sliding or rotating the switch to one side turns on the first light, and sliding or rotating the switch to the other side turns on the second light.
Alternatively, a flashlight with two bulbs might include a switch with four positions (e.g., two off positions, a position in which only the first light bulb is illuminated and a position in which only the second light bulb is illuminated). For example, such a switch might be a rotating switch having the off contacts at the 0° and 180° orientations and the on contacts at the 90° and 270° orientations.